Legend of Zelda: The Return
by Magical Ink Quill
Summary: Zelda was standing in her Royal bed chambers pacing back and forth, occasionally stopping to look in the mirror and make sure everything was just right. She was nervous, biting her lips and fidgeting with her dress, adjusting it and her long dark hair. She had not seen Link in over three months. He was on a diplomatic mission, making sure that Hyrule kept its good standing...


Zelda was standing in her Royal bed chambers pacing back and forth, occasionally stopping to look in the mirror and make sure everything was just right. She was nervous, biting her lips and fidgeting with her dress, adjusting it and her long dark hair. She had not seen Link in over three months. He was on a diplomatic mission, making sure that Hyrule kept its good standing with the other kingdoms. There were skirmishes with bandits and the occasional monster or Moblins still lurking about, but thankfully none took place in Hyrule itself and Zelda wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Even after the defeat of Ganondorf, Hyrule and the other kingdoms had suffered greatly and now was the time of rebuilding. Hyrule was hit the hardest and had to rebuild itself practically from the ashes. But they also had the most resources and the most all around skilled engineers, carpenters and scientists. However, they also wanted to help the other kingdoms in a show of good faith. Hyrule had sent money, supplies and some of its advisers, builders and scientists with Link, who led the team. They were traveling to the four kingdoms and made stops at each one for a couple of weeks and then moved on...

But Link was late. He was supposed to be back a week ago at the latest, but he had not shown and she had been waiting ever since. The scouts from the expedition had said all was well, even bringing letters to and fro... But that was three days ago... anything could happen in three days... she began biting her lips again and tasted blood. She licked her lip and silently cursed herself. Link would not be happy. He hated it when she bit her lips. It was due to her nervousness that she was doing it now, though...

The last time she saw him was about three months ago. She had walked him to his horse, giving him a goodbye kiss while he was upon it. She waved goodbye as he rode off and right before he rode out of sight and crossed the horizon, he had turned waving back. And the night before/morning of they had made love... real love... hot, sensual, passionate, mad love... she blushed and then started to bite her lips again. She looked back down at her Royal dress and pulled at the fabric again, adjusting it, moving it around. She could hear horses outside, then heard the main doors downstairs open and heard faint greetings and knew it was Link arriving finally. She wanted to rush down to him, but she was frozen in place. She had something she wanted to tell him... something she did not know how he would react to.

She could hear quick foot steps and she looked out of her doorway to see Link charging up the stairs to greet her. She smiled a worried smile and Link came and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lovingly. She kissed him back, but it was a nervous kiss. Link held her, then spun her around, but she seemed to not be into it. He put her at arm's length and asked if she was ok. She only nodded and bit her lower lip.

Link looked on, but she did not reply verbally and she continued to bite her lips and moved her eyes to the direction diagonal to the floor on her left. Link cocked his head. "Is everything alright?", Link asked sincerely, worry on his face.

"I don't... I don't know... is _it_!?", Zelda replied back a little more pushy then she meant to.

Link raised an eyebrow, seeming quite confused. "I do not know. I have been away for these three months remember?"

"Three months and one week to be exact!", Zelda shot back.

Now Link was really confused. "The expedition took a little longer than we had anticipated. The kingdom of Zora suffered much more than we had expected. The waters were badly polluted and most of the fish had died out. The Zoras were practically starving to death by the time we got there and many were sick from the waters they had to swim and live in. The scientists were trying to find a solution along with the engineers and we had to go back to one kingdom to bring fresh fish for them to eat. Some of our workers and scientists are still there trying to build a machine to help extract the pollutants out of the water. It is a really bad thing that has happened to them." Link said, trying to defend his decision for staying longer than first thought.

Zelda knew the other kingdoms were in bad shape from the initial reports, but she had not known how badly. Although the letters and the official reports she had received from him and the others, they had not told the whole story. That would have been saved until they got back to discuss it. But she did not expect any wrong doing on Link's part... she just felt uneasy... and she was taking it out on him and she knew that was not fair to him.

Link stood there looking perplexed. He knew she could be in her _moods_ sometimes... but he figured after three months she would be happy to see him. He had half expected her to be waiting for him outside or at the very least down stairs, not up here alone. Link drew near her and she involuntarily backed away. "What happened?", he asked as he eyed her.

Zelda just bit her lip and did not even look at him.

"I _asked_ did anything happen while I was away?", Link said more forcefully.

"Nothing happened...", Zelda said, her voice trailing off.

"Then why are you _acting_ this way?", Link said questioningly.

"Because you did nothing..., you did _EVERYTHING!_", she said a little more loudly and abruptly than she had intended and embarrassingly turned, running out to the balcony.

Link was perplexed. He just stared at the back of Zelda and looked around the room with his hands on his hips shaking his head. She could be so stubborn sometimes or not forth coming with answers. After a minute, Link strode out to her staying just inside the balcony doorway arch, one hand on the door ledge, the other scratching the back of his head and stared at her pacing back and forth with her arms crossed in front of her. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong or do I have to guess?"

Zelda stayed silent. She was trying to look for the right words to say, but they seemed lodged in her throat... to be perfectly honest she was scared to death on what he might think or do when she told him...

Link was tired and was not in the mood for any games. He had been on a long journey and the last thing he wanted to do was argue with his Love which he had missed greatly, but started asking random stuff anyway, just to annoy her because by this time he was annoyed himself. He put his back to the door frame and leaned into it, as he crossed his own arms across his chest and stretched his legs out diagonally, looking to be deep in thought and began asking random questions.

"Did you lose Fluffball?" he asked, knowing of her tiny stuffed animals she treasured and that one he had bought her personally, a white tiger with black stripes and blue eyes, so soft and fluffy... something she had not received from anyone in years...

"No."

"Did you lose New Flip?", Link asked next.

"No."

"Did you lose Old Flip?", Link continued asking, the original "Flip" before she had loved it too hard that she had since she was a child and had to get a new one.

"No."

"Did you miss place the cat?", Linked asked in a matter of fact voice.

"No!", Zelda replied becoming a little more annoyed.

"Did the cat eat either Flip 1 or 2 or both and or Fluffball?", Link asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!", Zelda shouted.

"Are you seeing someone else?", Link questioned, but already knew he was sorry before he got the question out completely.

Zelda stopped pacing and looked bright red. "_NOOO! Gods you're SO ANNOYING!_", she shouted at him with her hands balled into fists at her sides. "No, _No, Noo, __NOOOOO!_"

"Then what the _HELL_ is your problem!? I mean seriously, _WTF!?_ I come back after all this time and you wont tell me anything, the people down stairs did not mention any problems. Just what _IS__ Your malfunction!?_", Link shot back. He was standing up now, his face a little red as well. He had come home thinking about making love, not war.

Zelda was furious... seething even. She had a disgusted scowl on her face and looked like her brain was boiling and steam was about to come out of her ears at any moment. "Do you want to know _what __MY Problem IS!?_ Do you REALLY _want to KNOW!?_", she finally asked over whelmed.

"Not particularly.", Link retorted calm and collected. He knew that was going to piss her off even more and turned his back on her to walk back into the bedroom and to go down stairs to get a bite to eat. As far as he was concerned this argument was over and the best thing to do was leave the room before things got worse.

Zelda didn't know what else to say or how to say at. So she just blurted it out to him as he was walking away... "I'm pregnant!".

Link froze in his tracks. He turned around with his mouth wide open. "_Pregnant!?_" he half asked and said.

"Yes, pregnant..."

Of all the stupid things Link could have said, even if he was extremely tired from the long journey... he somehow seemed to say the most stupid, even going beyond his norm of stupidity. "Well how did _that_ happen!?" he asked as if he was a child looking innocently at his mother after being caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"How do you think it _happened!?_ We had _SEX!_", Zelda shouted and then quietly added as she looked back at the ground, twiddling with her hands... "We _made love..._".

With out fail Link said the next most stupid thing. "_Who's_ is it!? I mean we _only_ did it _once!_"

Zelda's eyes filled with tears. "_You're __SO__ STUPID!_", she shouted. "It _only_ takes _ONCE!_" she added as she turned from him and ran to the balcony ledge only a few feet away, her head down and crying.

Link just stood there in shock and disbelief... he was not ready for a child yet... he himself in mind-set was still sort of just a child's. He aged through the process of time traveling, but he felt that a part of his mind was still, to some extent, not fully matured, it had not quite caught up to his body yet... or maybe that just went for most males regardless of the situation at his age... He stood there and realized how she must be feeling. The poor thing must of been so scared herself. He knew she had said she was not ready for a baby yet either. They were not even married yet... that night was just something she had done for him to remember her by as he went on his journey so he would not be tempted by "others" or forget about her. Grief and sorrow struck him as he saw her left hand go to her belly. He took a step towards her, then another. Then he was standing right behind her. "I am sorry." he said sincerely.

Her only reply was silence.

"I didn't know..."

"Obviously you _DID NOT_ _know_... I just found out about two weeks ago myself..." she said between broken sobs, her head still down in her arm on the balcony.

Link was speechless. He knew he was stupid for the things he had said, but only if she would have been like a normal person and just told him in the right way, instead of making him guess what the issue was and making his head swirl with all sorts of scenarios...

Link took a deep breath, leaning slightly over and put his hands on her shoulders. She tried to shrug him off, she was not happy with him at all right now for the dumb and inconsiderate things he had just said... even if she knew she had went about telling him the wrong way... but she had been scared of his reaction... like the reaction he just had...

Link however did not release her, but he leaned in closer to her, prepared for an angry elbow to his face and asked her softly in her ear, "But what is the problem?"

"_WHAT!?_", she said angrily, still upset as she stood up straight and turned towards him, tears were flowing from her eyes. "What do you _MEAN_ what is the PROBLEM!? I JUST TOLD YOU! Weren't you _even __Listening__ to me!?_"

"Yes, I was listening to you...", Link answered, his tone as calm as possible, staring at a raging and upset, but beautiful none the less volcano erupting before him. "You said you are pregnant... but I am asking what the problem is.", Link finished showing a warm smile on his face and he placed his left hand on her belly lovingly.

Zelda gasped, tears seemed to flow even harder now, but she did not back away. The last thing she had expected, was for him to touch her belly. She knew having a baby could cause so many problems in a relationship and she was afraid of her's with Link now, especially since there were not even married yet, even though he had promised to be there for her no matter what. But Link put his right hand to the side of her face and held it steady as he kissed her lovingly on the lips. He tasted her salty sweet tears and began kissing her cheeks and sides of her face until he got to her eyes and kissed them as she involuntarily shut them, more tears streaming from them. Then he kissed her forehead gently, lovingly and placed his forehead to hers, as he stared at her closed eyes until she finally opened them to see what he was doing. Both of them became lost in each one another's eyes. Link went back to kiss her lips and she instinctively and needingly lifted her lips to his, kissing him back.

They no longer needed any words to tell one another how they felt for each other. He lovingly rubbed and massaged her belly, which barley had a noticeable outwardly appearance just yet. Her tears poured down faster, but in a softer fashion as she felt his love for her and their future baby. Link moved his hand from her belly and brought them to her sides and then under her knees, as his other hand went to her upper back, picking her up effortless in his loving arms, carrying her as he would when he married her, back into the bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed and began kissing her again.

Then he paused smiling and stuck his head to her belly still in her dress. He listened intently as Zelda laid there giggling now. She was happy he was not upset with her and they had already made up and Link seemed interested in the baby as well as in her. "Link... I don't think you will be able to hear the baby just yet... maybe in another month or two..."

"Shhhh...", Link said softly. "I am trying to listen to it Sweet Heart..."

Zelda became quiet as Link listened intently and then heard him exclaim he heard something. She just shook her head, her hair almost covering her face, giving her a shy and mysterious look. "No Dear, I think that is just my tummy growling... I have been so upset and worried about this, that I have not been eating much lately..."

Link frowned. He had a pang of regret on his face again, remembering how much of a jerk he had been just a few minutes earlier, even if Zelda had been a bit stubborn on the info. Zelda saw it, but motioned for him to come up to her face again and forgave him with soft sweet kisses. Link returned the kisses and then she giggled again against his lips as she heard and with his body so close against hers, felt his stomach growling as well.

Link smirk and Zelda suggested that they should go to the evening meal. Link frowned and Zelda made an "Awww" sound, seeing how intently he wanted her and needed her... probably just as much as she needed him. But she was hungry and with her hunger back from not being upset or worried any more, she was determined to eat... and hopefully they had some chocolate in the dinning hall as well.

Link begrudgingly agreed and Zelda whispered they could come back up after the meeting with the advisers and Link had a big smile on his face. "Lets not get too far ahead of ourselves... we still are not married yet... no matter what I had done for you before you left."

Link frowned again but nodded, knowing the promise he had given to her from long ago... she was worth waiting for and he had prepared to wait until they _were_ married, but she had suggested to make love that night before he left on his journey and he could not have been happier. But Zelda had a sly smile on her face, as she held his hand as they walked out of the room and she was playing with her hair with her other hand... He smiled to himself... he remembered that look all too well three months and one week ago...


End file.
